File Deletion Chart
74 active users remaining, NO inactive users remaining (out of 678 users) Task 89% complete This page will simply be used as a guide for me (Echo) in the image deletion process. It may be deleted when image deletion is complete. Note: Groups are subject to change. Note to self: Hit ctrl+F5 on recent activity page for Message tool Blogs *User blog:Head of Ravenclaw/Mass Deletion *User blog:Echostar/Active Users, It's Your Turn! *User blog:Head of Ravenclaw/Files, Files Everywhere! *User blog:Echostar/Deleting Photos and Videos Last Edit 2 Weeks (to July 1) (ACTIVE) *User:Bond em7 (18,741) *User:Rabbitty (11,798) *User:Lissyboo (11,581) *User:Colin687 (7,290) *User:Madeyefire (6,942) *User:FrejahLeighton (6,490) *User:Idiosyncratic6 (6,390) *User:Head of Ravenclaw (6,251) *User:Dmullins677 (5,257) *User:Sonofapollo (4,995) *User:Kibethastarael (4,860) *User:Kiraly (4,841) *User:Belle Linda (4,444) *User:ChocoKat (3,602) *User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest (3,395) *User:LeGruff (3,181) *User:Faeriegrrl (2,715) *User:Emerald Phoenix (2,354) *User:LiviaTheEmperess (2,320) *User:Luctor Et Emergo (2,178) *User:Sophia McLaren-Cobb (1,652) *User:Nymi (1,127) *User:TimeLord15 (807) *User:Rvt205 (682) *User:Lopezsylvia45 (547) *User:Luckyloveforeverxx (314) *User:Pandy589 (198) *User:Effie.stroud (184) *User:Lubka321 (127) *User:Laneydl (43) *User:Cartoon44 (31) *User:Sage of Twilight (11) *User:Fandomgirlforever (10) *User:SappMalik' (6) *User:Red Average (6) *User:Xanthius Balaraw (5) Total: 36 users 1st Group (2) (begin July 22) *User:Sonofapollo (4,995) (going through own images now) *User:Luckyloveforeverxx (314) (waiting for answer to question) 2nd Group (6) (begin July 24) *User:Lissyboo (11,581) (need to add user category) *User:Kibethastarael (4,860) (waiting for response) *User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest (3,395) (need to add user category) *User:LiviaTheEmperess (2,320) (need to add user category) *User:TimeLord15 (807) (user category added) *User:Pandy589 (198) (waiting for answer to question) 3rd Group (9) *User:Colin687 (7,290) *User:Head of Ravenclaw (6,251) *User:Kiraly (4,841) *User:LeGruff (3,181) *User:Luctor Et Emergo (2,178) *User:Rvt205 (682) *User:Effie.stroud (184) *User:Sage of Twilight (11) *User:Xanthius Balaraw (5) 4th Group (8) *User:Bond em7 (18,741) *User:Dmullins677 (5,257) *User:Belle Linda (4,444) *User:Faeriegrrl (2,715) *User:Sophia McLaren-Cobb (1,652) *User:Lopezsylvia45 (547) *User:Lubka321 (127) *User:Fandomgirlforever (10) 1 Month (to June 15) (ACTIVE) *User:LillyDaNinja (3,775) *User:BluueAces (3,689) *User:ChrysieeBoo Lovely (3,580) *User:Captain Pikachu (2,025) *User:Weirdo Guy (2,805) *User:Algamicagrat (2,428) *User:MoonlitCastle (2,163) *User:InSpeck (2,040) *User:LoveLaughKenzie (2,022) *User:Iheartsevsnape (344) *User:Katniss0019 (341) *User:Fun3n (247) *User:EmperorCosmicNeo (126) *User:Lennie2345 (95) *User:Mistybird (95) *User:Pimiligh (56) *User:Plasma X (40) *User:LukeHeartfillia (31) *User:MrsIparis (22) *User:Bigapple23 (18) *User:Datduckfaqs (9) *User:Datduckdoe21536 (6) *User:SorrowfulReprise (5) Total: 23 users 1st Group (8) *User:BluueAces (3,689) *User:Weirdo Guy (2,805) *User:InSpeck (2,040) *User:Katniss0019 (341) *User:Lennie2345 (95) *User:Plasma X (40) *User:Bigapple23 (18) *User:SorrowfulReprise (5) 2nd Group (7) 3rd Group (8) 2 Months (to May 15) (considered ACTIVE) *User:JacktheCat (3,181) *User:Audrajoye (3,169) *User:Yugimuto1 (2,421) *User:Zanzan28 (1,911) *User:Jakyou (287) *User:~Mathemagical (269) *User:NotAlwaysPerfect (231) *User:Kaneity (155) *User:Irish Sheogorath (154) *User:BossL 25 (135) *User:LlamaSpearsTimberlake (90) *User:Guan7 (60) *User:Hipsters and bananas (24) *User:Pristinaism (21) *User:Arkin-Malfoy (12) *User:PerkyPandoraStars (8) *User:789Snowbird987 (7) *User:Anonymous ONI agent (5) *User:Ssmist (5) Total: 19 users 1st Group (10) 2nd Group (9) Notifications Edits to Other Images *User:Jiskran (39,507) (2 weeks) *User:LittleRedCrazyHood (13,251) (2 weeks) *User:Alyncia (4,156) (2 weeks) *User:Alyssa5582 (7,903) (1 month) Tagged Files *User:Peislandgal (9,240) (2 weeks) *User:Jay Sea (4,001) (2 weeks) Will Do Own Files *User:Rabbitty (11,798) (2 weeks) Deletion Calendar August 5 *User talk:Nymi (A) (22) *User talk:FrejahLeighton (A) (45) Total: 67 pics August 15 *User talk:GoldenGail3 (83) *User talk:Cynderheart (22) *User talk:Waves Of Wisdom (1) Total: 106 pics Grand Total 173 pics Total Complete from Bot 839 pics, 16 videos Total Complete by Hand 271 pics, 1 video Active Users Complete *User:ChocoKat (66) *User:Idiosyncratic6 (66) *User:Ckohrs0221 (1) *User:Emerald Phoenix (17) *User:Emmatigerlily (11) *User:Laneydl (0) *User:Madeyefire (0) *User:SappMalik' (0) Messages Inactive Users I'm deleting unused images. Because you have been an inactive user for less than 6 months, I'm giving you 2 weeks to respond before deletion. Active Users I'm deleting unused images. Because you are an active user, I'm giving you 2 weeks to respond before deletion. This is a notice that in a short time, I will be going through your files and tagging all your unused files for deletion. You still have at least one day more to go through your files and add your user category and put Category:Unused Not Deleted1 on the unused files you do want and Category:Candidates for deletion on the files you don't want. If you do this, please notify me on my talk page and I will not delete the ones you have tagged accordingly. Otherwise, you will soon receive another notification on my talk page with a list of files I have tagged for deletion, and you will have two weeks to respond before deletion. Category:Echostar